


Леди-алконост

by ragnarrrok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic City - Freeform, Magical Realism, Russian Folklore, Russian Mythology, Witches, ladyhawk references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarrrok/pseuds/ragnarrrok
Summary: Она уже точно не помнила, почему все стали звать ее Кыса. Кажется, это пошло из начальной школы, ведь Калинина Инна Сергеевна отлично сокращалась до КИС. До «Крысы» не дошло, потому у Калининой Инны Сергеевны в четырнадцать лет обнаружился слабенький, но стойкий магический дар.
Kudos: 1





	Леди-алконост

Она уже точно не помнила, почему все стали звать ее Кыса. Кажется, это пошло из начальной школы, ведь Калинина Инна Сергеевна отлично сокращалась до КИС. Потом пошло какое-то уничижительное «Киса», намекая на ее не слишком успешную учебу, затем с легкой руки школьной фифы превратилось в «Кысу». До «Крысы» не дошло, потому у Калининой Инны Сергеевны в четырнадцать лет обнаружился слабенький, но стойкий магический дар. Так что вместо восьмого класса на окраине своего провинциального Семиветрова Кыса поехала в Лондон, столицу не только Великобритании, но и всего магического мира.  
Ведьминские науки давались ей с таким же с трудом, как английский и латынь. Еле перебираясь с курса на курс, Кыса стала настоящим испытанием для преподавателей. Кое-как сдав на минимальный балл основные экзамены, почти целый год она мучилась с выбором специализации. Ни лечение магических зверей, ни варка зелий, ни даже простецкие чары Кысе не поддавались. С горем пополам обучилась она манипуляциям с погодой, получила диплом и отбыла в Москву, в Министерство Ведьминских Дел. Там покрутили диплом Кысин в руках (Выпускная квалификационная работа на тему «Магически-агрегатное состояние воды: от легкого тумана до метели»), потом пальцем у виска и отправили обратно в Семиветров по распределению.  
Сначала Кыса подумала, что ошиблась адресом. Перепроверила бумажку с четкими, бюрократически вычурными буквами на плохо отпечатанной форме. Нет, все было правильно. Кыса стояла перед воротами городского кладбища.  
Словоохотливый сторож на проходной проводил ее до ветхого двухэтажного здания. Кыса прошла по облезлому коридору, где из дыр в стенах торчал утеплитель, а линолеум как леопард пестрел разными пятнами заплат, до трех дверей. Робко скрипнув одной из дверей, она убедилась, что там прокуренный, холодный туалет и еще более робко скрипнула другой дверью. В углу сидела толстая, веселая и румяная бухгалтерша средних лет. Молодая, видимо, кадровичка орала на кого-то в телефонную трубку. Третья, пожилая, сурово пила кофе, качая ногой в стоптанном сланце.  
— Я, это, — Кыса неловко протянула пожилой бумажку с рекомендацией.  
— Дверь закрой, кисонька, дует, — елейным голосом потребовала толстая.  
Кыса зашла внутрь и присела на краешек измученного стула. Пока пожилая изучала бумажку, она рассмотрела календарь на стене, растения в кадках и уродливую коллекцию разномастовых кружек в шкафу с грязными стеклянными дверцами. Молодая перестала орать и, хлопнув трубкой, потянулась включить остывший чайник.  
— М-да, — наконец, заключила пожилая. — Будем работать с тем, что есть. Нам грех жаловаться. — Она впервые взглянула Кысе в глаза. — Итак, Инна Сергевна, работка у нас непыльная, а скорее полевая: клиенты приходят и заказывают по прайсу погодку, а ты колдуешь. Самое главное — никаких уступок типа «ну, туманчика немного, жалко что ли?». У нас госрасценки и госзаказ, ясно? Меня Маргарита Семеновна зовут, ведьма высшей квалификационной категории. Помнишь грозу девяносто четвертого? Не помнишь? А, маленькая была, ну ладно. До пенсии доработаю и уйду, а ты за место меня. Марья Алексевна у нас по кадрам…  
— Я документы к завтра оформлю. Деньги дают пятого и двадцать пятого. Если на больничный пойдешь — звони заранее, — буркнула Марья Алексеевна.  
— … а это Мирослава, по бухгалтерии. — Толстая противно улыбнулась.  
— Вещи в шкаф вешай, только плечики свои принеси, — посоветовала Мирослава. — А стол мы попросим Никитича затащить.  
Кыса резко встала, уронила с колен сумку, неловко потянулась за ней, роняя пальто и отчаянно краснея. В шкафу пахло душными духами, а зеркало было захватано пальцами. Потом она снова села на стульчик и просидела так час или больше, стараясь громко не дышать, пока остальные занимались своими делами. Наконец, переборов мучительную застенчивость, она прочистила горло и спросила, может, ей сделать что-нибудь.  
— Цветы полей, кисонька. Возьми на подоконнике бутылку.  
В туалете дуло из всех щелей, и в тишине капала вода из крана. Из окна открывался вид на кладбище, но Кыса как-то не хотела его рассматривать. Она медленно налила воды в бутылку, прополоскала ее и налила еще раз. Так начались трудовые будни.  
В первую неделю Кыса поняла, что работать на кладбище — смертельная скука. Доплачивать за лишний венок стремились далеко не все, а уж погоду нужную заказать тем более. В основном Кыса сидела за своим столом и читала детективы, поливала два раза в неделю цветы и два раза разнесла расчетные листы сотрудникам. Один раз зашел директор кладбища, лысый и круглый господин, словно вышедший из рассказов Гоголя, поинтересовался, как новая сотрудница справляется, провел пальцем по подоконнику, посоветовал чаще пыль протирать и был таков.  
Первая серьезная работа выпала тогда, когда Кыса вот-вот собиралась заболеть ежегодной осенней простудой. Стоял конец октября, грязи и лужи по колено, а вдова местного бандита, который умер, представьте себе, не от шальной пули, а от укуса бешеной собаки, захотела на похоронах легкую метель.  
Как полагается, вдова (стройная нуарная блондинка лет тридцати в дорогой шубке) немного поторговалась, немного покричала, немного выпила коньячку с верхней полки шкафа из щербатой кружки и подписала у бухгалтерши все контракты об оказании платных услуг. Кысу отправили за ингредиентами для зелья к Нине Галадзе, грузинке, которая притворялась цыганкой для пущего эффекта. Честно говоря, Кыса не помнила, как вызывать метель, но решила положиться на наставницу. Ритуал следовало проводить в полночь, поэтому она оставались после шести на сверхурочную. В десять скрипнула дверь, заглянул Никитич.  
— Работаете, Маргарита Семеновна?  
— Работаю, — сухо отозвалась она.  
— Значит, вдовушка эта таки решила заказывать?  
— Решила.  
— Тогда не буду мешать, — он прикрыл дверь и тут же заглянул снова: — Забыл сказать, тут черт бродит ночами. Тварь страхолюдная, но слабенькая. Любит в окна пялиться. Занавески задерните, чтобы нервы не трепал.  
— А что за черт? — заволновалась Кыса.  
— Да я не разбираюсь в этих, как его, классификациях бестий. Тут кто-то черную кошку задавил, вот она и появилась. Я молока на ночь оставляю, а она стоит и пырит, а сказать, что держит ее — не может. Заявку в Зверобойный отдел написал, но вы же знаете, как они работают…  
— Иди, Никитич, на обход! — одернула его Маргарита Семеновна. — У нас с Инной Сергеевной еще куча работы.  
Но Кыса уже успела испугаться. Когда Маргарита Семеновна послала развесить пучки лаванды на северной стороне, а, именно, в туалете, стало совсем темно. Она прошла мимо дремавшего под старым телевизором на проходной Никитича. В новостях рассказывали о необычной активности в городе сов, что Кыса посчитала для себя добрым знаком, и юркнула в туалет. Боясь увидеть в окне черта, о котором предупреждал Никитич, Кыса бочком, бочком, не поднимая глаз, дрожащими пальцами развязала ниточку и повесила на ручку кабинки. Для технички Лидии Павловны прилепила стикер «Для ритуала, не снимать!» и готова была уже дать деру, но что-то тянуло ее к окну. Кыса выключила свет и, крадучись, выглянула в покрытое разводами от тряпки стекло.  
Черт стоял возле ограды кладбища. Черная лохматая туша, высокая как Чубакка из «Звездных войн», но не настолько разговорчивая. Стояла и просто смотрела на Кысу, несмотря на темноту. Стало не по себе, но не так как при оплате квитанций, а что-то холодно-липкое, могильное кольнуло в желудке и ухнуло вниз скользким клубком червей. Напряжение нарастало, и Кыса ощутила как покрылась противной липкой испариной. Она отчаянно заморгала. В ту же секунду черт возник прямо перед ней, за прозрачным и таким тонким стеклом. На целое мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Кыса заорала так, что прибежала Маргарита Семеновна. Черт сгинул.  
Кысу усадили в кабинете на стул, налили рюмку коньяку и открыли молочную шоколадку из неприкосновенного запаса Мирославы. Маргарита Семеновна бранилась, хлопотала и в итоге вызвала такси и приказала идти домой. Кысе было приятно, что начальница так о ней печется. Застегивая пальто на ходу, она почти забыла о пережитом ужасе, заскочила в машину и удобно устроилась на заднем сиденье.  
Дома эйфория схлынула, разбившись о немытую с утра посуду и гору ношеной на этой неделе одежды, которая уже начинала попахивать. Поставив кипятиться чайник, Кыса одновременно пыталась переодеться в домашнее, прибраться и отыскать «Бестиарий Средней полосы России, Урала и Сибири». Сидя в расстегнутой блузке и капроновых колготках на кухонной табуретке, Кыса невольно углубилась в чтение, не замечая как чай сначала остыл, а потом покрылся мерзкой пленкой. Глухой удар сотряс ее окно. Кыса подскочила, разлила чай и, чертыхаясь, заорала, что она знает страшные заклятия. Атаковать из-за окна никто не спешил, так что она выпила еще коньяку, убедив себя, что это просто какой-нибудь сумасшедший голубь: старушка снизу их прикармливала, и они то и дело путали этаж.  
Проснулась она на диване, все в тех же колготках и блузке. Уголок книжки, открытой на статье о птице-сирин, больно впивался в щеку. Хорошо по субботам! Можно весь день ходить в пижаме и не вспоминать, что завтра воскресенье. Кыса медленно умылась, запахнула себя в самый огромный и мягкий халат, зевнула от души, прошлепала на кухню, прилипая босыми пятками к липкому после чая полу. И тонко взвизгнула. Кухонное окно покрывали кровавые разводы, словно кто-то бился, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Но хуже всего был отпечаток человеческой ладони. На подоконнике сидела, щурясь от дневного света, окровавленная неясыть. Ее припорошило снежком, который вчера вызвала Маргарита Семеновна. Грудь совы вздымалась медленно, через силу. Кыса впервые за свою ведьминскую карьеру ощутила, что дело пахнет сильным проклятием. Мерзкий голосок внутри предположил, что и без черта не обошлось.  
Кыса открыла окно, и неясыть ввалилась внутрь, тут же превращаясь в голую, окровавленную, но живую девушку необычайной красоты. Бледная кожа, черные, длинные волосы, алые губы, сияющие сапфирами глаза. В общем, типичная заколдованная царевна.  
— Спасибо, — хриплым, простуженным голосом сказала она, кутаясь в наброшенный на плечи Кысин огромный халат. — Сигаретки не будет?  
— Вино есть, — пролепетала Кыса.  
— Эх, опять зигзагами летать буду… Наливай!  
Через полчаса Алена рассказала, что она дочка местного бандита, ну, того, чьи сегодня похороны, а прокляла ее мачеха, та самая блондинка в шубке. Причем прокляла непреднамеренно, так, между прочим пожелала «бродить тварью вонючей типа мыши летучей и в квартире не появляться, пока я не разрешу, ясно?», а дальше — много непечатной лексики. И вышвырнули Алену в пижаме и тапочках два мачехиных бугая. В тот же миг обросла она перьями и взлетела в небо и так, поедая других птиц и крыс у помойки, промаялась три дня, утрачивая человеческий разум. А ночью что-то притянуло ее к Кысиному окну.  
— На меня кто-то напал. Я не поняла, кто. Огромная тварь, черная. Сове такое было незнакомо.  
Кыса похолодела. Неужели черт? Он же безвредный. Вроде.  
— Так почему я расколдовалась? Как ты думаешь? — Алена с интересом рассматривала подростковые плакаты с поп-идолами, закрывающие пострадавшие после потопа сверху кусок обоев и детские фотографии из школы обычной и магической.  
— Не думаю, что ты расколдовалась. Проклятия делятся на три типа, — Кыса, хоть и учила к зачету, так и не вспомнила заумные латинские слова. — Но факторов много: фаза луны, родственные связи, выбор слов, влюбленность… Кстати, ты не влюблена?  
— Я рассталась с этим козлом три месяца назад. Да и так, тусили мы с ним просто. Он тратил мои деньги и подкатывал к мачехе. А что?  
— Мачеха ведь пожелала тебе стать летучей мышью? А стала ты совой?  
— И?  
— Заданное условие изменилось, вот что. Настоящая любовь разрушает проклятия. А в тебя влюблен кто-нибудь?  
Алена выразительно взмахнула руками, указывая на всю себя.  
— Ну да, зря спросила. — Пробормотала Кыса с некоторым оттенком зависти.  
— Так ты снимешь проклятие или нет?  
— Не уверена, что у меня получится. Я почти не помню этот курс… Вот Маргарита Семеновна сможет…  
— Ты с ума сошла? Никаких маргарит семеновных! А если она сдаст меня мачехе? Ты же ведьма? Ведьма! Вот и расколдуй меня! У меня имеются кое-какие счета, да и папино завещание все еще у нотариуса. Я заплачу, будь спокойна.  
— Да где же я столько силы возьму? — запричитала Кыса.  
— Больше мне не к кому обратиться, — тоскливо вздохнула Алена, и глаза ее цвета сапфиров наполнились слезами, при этом она сделалась смутно знакомой, даже родной. — Если ты не сможешь… то… никто…  
— Ладно! — буркнула Кыса, которой всегда становилось неудобно, если что-то начинал рыдать. — Я прочитаю про ингредиенты и ритуал, а ночью пойдем на кладбище. Разрушим твое проклятие.  
Алена просияла, вытерла слезы и налила себе еще винца.  
Просмотрев скучную главу в стандартном «Справочнике проклятий», Кыса пришла к выводу, что обращение в летучую мышь с измененным условием снимается обыкновенным бдением рядом с проклятым. Только бденье, конечно же, нужно совершить в склепе, рядом со свежим покойником, либо в полнолуние рядом с разрытой могилой. Выбрав первый вариант как социально приемлемый и не нарушающий больше законов, чем нужно, Кыса срисовала нужные символы на стикеры, кои следовало сжечь рядом с гробом. Алена все это время продрыхла на диване, при этом выглядя как сказочная принцесса. Правда до этого добросовестно, как могла, отмыла окно от своей крови и пересмотрела школьные альбомы, потому что телевизора в доме не было. Кыса снова завистливо вздохнула, но потом запретила себе думать о чем-либо, кроме работы. В «Справочнике» говорилось, что, если у колдуньи не хватит сил, то проклятие может срикошетить на саму ведьму. А Кысе будет крайне неудобно просить Маргариту Семеновну ей помочь.  
В сумерках, около семи, Алена встрепенулась, сбросила халат и, открыв окно, вылетела совой на ночную охоту. Прилетела через час и с удовольствием заглотила огромную мышь прямо на подоконнике. Кыса, жующая бутерброд с колбасой, чуть не подавилась. Кашляя, она открыла окно. Облизнув алые губы, Алена наклонила по-совиному голову и завернулась в предложенный халат.  
— О, бутеры ешь? Можно мне без масла? А то я на диете.  
В одиннадцать тридцать они были на кладбище. Ровный слой снежка укрывал землю, оградки и надгробные памятники. Желтый свет одинокого фонаря у сторожки Никитича, словно око циклопа, охраняющего искристые горы сокровищ, освещал расчищенный пятачок. Скрипнула ветка, и под совиной тяжестью ее треск выстрелом пронзил октябрьскую ночь. Тяжелый мокрый снег тяжко рухнул вниз. Кыса, жалея, что не обула зимних сапог, поджимала поочередно пальцы на ногах в тонких ботинках, чтобы не околеть. Вздохнула, выдохнула, припомнила главу из своего диплома и начала колдовство. Сначала поднялся ветер. Крался, крался, завыл дикой кошкой и встопорщил шерсть на загривке, выступив из тьмы. Кыса неловко поклонилась кошачьему снежному королю, чей образ проступал в завихрениях снега, и кинула в подношение колокольчики. Коту игрушка понравилась. Тронул ее лапой раз, другой и в итоге взвился метелью ввысь, чтобы вволю поиграть и побеситься.  
Прошмыгнув мимо сторожки, уверенная, что снежный король заметет следы, Кыса последовала сквозь метель за Аленой к семейному склепу. Буранные коты завывали рядом, пытаясь затянуть Кысу в свою смертельную игру, и, если бы не сова, она бы заблудилась. С трудом открыла она дверь огромного склепа, вычурно-узорчатую, шикнула на одного из зарвавшихся котов и оказалась внутри. Поставив рюкзак на пол и отдуваясь, Кыса отряхнула с пальто снег и потопала ногами, чтобы сбить его с подошв. Сова сидела на роскошном саркофаге, отряхнула влагу с крыльев. Ей явно не терпелось начать.  
— Сиди на крышке, я расставлю предметы. — Попросила Кыса.  
Перетряхнула рюкзак, сверилась с корявыми заметками ежедневника и набором стикеров. Серебро на юг (почерневшая от времени ложка), золото на запад (мамино колечко, простое и тонкое), свинец на восток (рыболовный грузик), медь на север (моток провода). Алена вертела совиной головой, переминаясь на лапах и прядая крыльями для равновесия.  
Произнеся длинную фразу на латыни, Кыса сожгла стикеры, капнула на каждый своей крови и села на рюкзак напротив саркофага, готовясь ждать. Четыре первоэлемента вспыхнули синим пламенем, затухли и снова вспыхнули. Больше ничего не происходило. Алена заскучала и, несмотря на совиную сущность, через полчаса задремала, укрывшись крылом. Кысе очень хотелось сделать то же самое, но нужно было следить за первоэлементами. Чтобы отпугнуть дремоту, она вслушивалась в тишину снежной ночи. Буранные коты за дверью почти прекратили свою игру. Каркнул ворон, скрипнула ветка. Первоэлементы высасывали из Кысы силы, тянули жилы, вгрызались в кости как голодные псы, копались в ее воспоминаниях. Ее то знобило, то кидало в жар. Казалось, что чуть-чуть и она просто не выдержит и сбежит. Ну ведьма-троечница она, не снимать ей проклятий и не спасать девиц от лап мачех! Ну привыкнет Алена к роли птицы, забудет через пару недель о человеческом…  
Тяжелая поступь черта раздалась нескоро, низко вибрируя в зубах и позвоночнике. Он шел издалека, целенаправленно, шел за ней. Остановился за дверью, тяжело и тяжко вздохнул как уставший человек. Зайти внутрь не мог, но ждал. Первоэлементы затрепетали, испуганные аурой черта, захныкали.  
Кыса крепко сжала зубы, ругнулась под нос, раздосадованная, что с тварью таки придется побеседовать, иначе проклятие не снимешь. Она натянула шапку, помедлила, собирая храбрость в кулак, подползла к двери и чуть приоткрыла.  
Он сидел на снегу спиной к склепу и любовался (Кыса так решила) на ясную старую луну. Одиноким и старым выглядел он и совсем не страшным. Вдруг ей захотелось помочь ему, сделать что-нибудь, облегчить страдания, но она не знала как.  
— Ты ведь не раздавленный кот, верно? — шепотом спросила Кыса, высунувшись из склепа и опасливо оглядываясь на трепыхающиеся огоньки. — Ты пришел помочь ей. Всегда пытался. Любил ее, хоть она и была иногда несносной дочерью? У меня нет сил, понимаешь? Я не смогу ей помочь. Я слабая погодная ведьма. Безымянная ведьма.  
Первоэлементы потухли, сова встрепенулась. Нет, не сова, девушка с совиными крыльями. Она смела Кысу с прохода мощным ударом костистой лапы, оттолкнулась от земли, скакнула на дерево и уставилась на черта птичьими круглыми глазами на девичьем лице. Черт встал, протянул к сове лапы и растаял. Птица издала оглушительный вопль, взмыла ввысь, качнув дерево, и исчезла, оставляя за собой серебристый след, сыпля серыми перьями на землю.  
Кыса, зажимая раненое предплечье, плакала до тех пор, пока не приехала Маргарита Семеновна вместе с молодым следователем из Зверобойного отдела. Старая ведьма натянула пальто на халат и дрожала от холода. Ставя чайник в рабочей комнатушке, она пыталась пригладить торчащие ото сна волосы.  
— Даже я бы не смогла в одиночку. Ну зачем ты полезла, а? — тридцать капель валерьянки подала в грязном от помады стакане.  
— Она попросила, — шмыгая носом, ответила Кыса. — Наверное, я хотела доказать… что могу…  
— Да каждый встречный будет просить тебя о помощи, потому что думает, что магия — это так, поплясал, два слова связал и вуаля! Магия — это ты, Инна. А себя нужно любить и ценить. И просить помощи, если что, дуреха. Сахар бери! Тебе нужно силы восстановить. Да больше давай! Ух задам я тебе бумажек писать, ух, задам, дурочка ты глупая… Картотеку погодных заклинаний от руки перепишешь!  
Молодой следователь переминался на пороге, пристраивая протокольные бумажки.  
— Так, гражданка Калинина. Опишите птицу-сирин еще раз. Мы к этой мачехе два обвинения предъявим…  
— Садись лучше пока чай выпей, успеешь записать, — Маргарита Семеновна ворчала и ворчала, подливала чаю обоим и с опаской поглядывала на залитые йодом совиные отметины на предплечье. Наверняка придется стаптывать железные башмаки, искать швейную принадлежность в яйце или еще подобную чушь, чтобы рана зажила. Инна почти успокоилась и только хлюпала носом над чаем, извиняясь взглядом за наставницу.  
— Что… что мне почитать о проклятиях? На будущее. — Неожиданно выдавила Инна, отчаянно краснея от смущения. — Я плохо помню курс.  
— Начинай с «Введение в проклятиеведение», — вздохнула наставница. — Потом спрошу. Чего вас там учат с этих академиях? Безобразие, а не высшее образование.  
Инна кивнула и глотнула мерзкий сладкий чай. Занимался рассвет и хрупкие ото льда лужи засияли в холодных лучах солнца. Инна задумчиво вынула ложку из кружки и облизала, наблюдая как буранные коты проказливо плетут лапками узоры на окнах. Неожиданно она вспомнила. Ложка со звонким стуком выпала изо рта и приземлилась на блюдце. Это Алена когда-то во втором классе лишила ее имени и назвала «Кысой». Теперь Инна могла быть просто собой, но отчего-то не испытала радости. Завтра она решила засесть за учебники, чтобы больше так не облажаться.  
Она пошла домой пешком, по подтаявшей снежной каше. Молодой следователь, который представился капитаном Василием Васнецовым, догнал Инну у ворот кладбища, попросил телефон, отчаянно розовея ушами, чтобы связаться расчет злой мачехи.  
Пошел ледяной затяжной дождь, смывая остатки колдовского снега. Октябрь закончился, а впереди — жизнь, которая уже не казалась Инне такой уж и ужасной. В конце концов, понедельник только завтра.


End file.
